Episode 0 (Season 4, HERO)
"Life.0 Holy Behind the Gymnasium" is the first episode of the fourth season of the High School DxD anime. It aired on April 10, 2018. Summary The episode starts with Issei introducing himself and retelling the moments of how he was killed by Raynare and resurrected as a Devil by Rias. The episode then officially begins with retelling, but also altering the events of season 3 episodes 8-12 to match the story of Light Novel Volume 6. The Gremory Team arrives on the scene to save Asia from Diodora, and Issei activates his Balance Breaker and defeats him. Issei breaks Asia free, and just as they were about to leave, she is encased in a bright white light and suddenly disappears. Shalba Beelzebub makes his appearance, kills Diodora and reveals to be the responsible for Asia's death, thus angering Issei, causing him to lose control and activate the Juggernaut Drive, and proceeds to attack Shalba. All of Shalba's attempts to fight back proves futile as Issei overwhelms him with the Juggernaut Drive's sheer power. He is then seemingly killed when Issei blasts him with Longinus Smasher. As the group struggle to find a way calm Issei down, Vali and his team arrived with Asia who is alive but unconscious, stating that they found her by coincidence while exploring the Dimensional Gap. Vali states that in order to calm him down, a song is required. Irina then arrives to the battlefield with a machine to revert Issei back, which is a projector of Issei performing the Oppai Dragon Song made by Azazel and Sirzechs. When this proves effective in calming him down, Vali uses his Divine Dividing Juggernaut Drive form to weaken Issei, thus allowing Rias to safely approach him to exposes her breasts to him, and the process of Issei pressing her nipple causes him to switch back. Issei wakes up with suppressed to see Vali present and relieved that Asia is unharmed. Vali then shows Issei Great Red who was passing through the sky from the Dimensional Gap, as well as introducing him to the leader of the Khaos Brigade; Ophis. Soon Vali and his team part ways with Issei and his friends, just when they were about to leave, Issei falls unconscious due to the toll the transformation has taken on his body. In vast flower fields, we are introduced to Cao Cao and Siegfried, members of the Hero Faction. Siegfried informs Cao Cao of Shalba's death and Vali's refusal to become Khaos Brigade's leader, to which he concludes it's time for the Hero Faction to step in. He also points out Cao Cao's Sacred Gear, the True Longinus, which is the strongest in the world. A few days later, Issei wakes up in time to partake in the school sports festival's three-legged race with Asia. The two finished the race, but Issei is still suffering from fatigue. Rias tells them to head behind the gym to heal him, while also whispering to Asia "do your best". Behind the gym, just after Asia finished healing Issei, she kisses him and confesses that she loves him and will always stay beside him, while Issei is overjoyed and falls to the ground. Stats Original airdate: April 10, 2018 Written by: Yoshifumi Sueda Featured Characters (Numbers indicate the order of appearance. New characters are listed in bold.) Important Notes Quotes Trivia * This episode retells moments from the previous season to closer adapt the story to the novels original source material. Differences between Light Novel and Anime * Like in season 3 episode 9, Vali still used his Juggernaut Drive to attack Issei, while in the novels he simply used his power to lowers Issei's aura to a safe level. Miscellaneous Trivia External Links Navigation Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Media